The Plural of Chosen
by Lady Muriel
Summary: A look into Dawn's life after the death of her sister and the possible new Slayer. No real spoilers, (except for ya know The Gift, but everyone knows what happened anyway) but plenty of fake ones I made up.
1. Chapter One: The Brigade

PG-13 cuz I say a few naughty words.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these charecters Sadly, then belong to Joss and (now) the UPN.  
  
And btw....Since I don't know the names of Dawn's two friends (introduced in THE BODY) I made them up. Kirsty isher real name, according to a website I dug up. Jessica and David are real charecters but I made up thier names.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Dawn walked through the door with a growing sense of dread. Tiny beads of sweat popped out on her   
palms. Her mouth went dry.  
  
Another day of school.  
  
She strode quickly down the crowded hall way, her head down, backpack hunched up.  
  
She ignored the stares, the whispers.  
  
Until she saw them. The supposed "populars." Otherwise known as "they who have little or no tact."   
  
"Hey, what's up Dawn." She hated them. Hated them so much it felt like the hate would spew out into the   
hallway, a black flood of despise.   
  
The girl who was talking was named Kirsty. To Dawn her name alone sounded like a hissing snake. She was   
the meanist. And she kept talking.   
  
"How are those nasty cuts coming along?" Snickers sounded through-out the hallway. Everyone knew by   
now the cuts had been intentional. Dawn just stared. No one even knew what had happened the past week-  
end. No one knew her sister was dead. No one knew she was all alone...again.   
  
Dawn stared. And for a moment, a fleeting second, she saw fear in the girl's eyes. Maybe a little remorse   
too. Who knows? Stranger things have happened. Dawn could attest to that. She pushed through the   
gathering throng. It occured to her that humans were nothing but glorified apes, pushing to see a fight   
among well....other apes.  
  
As Dawn left the Bitch-Brigade (as she and Jessica her one and only friend, had so charmingly named Kirsty   
and her friends) behind, no one saw the tears streaming down her face.   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Everyday Tears

CHAPTER TWO  
  
The bathroom door burst open with a bang. Jessica looked up demurely from her French homework.  
  
"Kirsty again?"  
  
"Yes." Dawn said, which brought on a new onslaught of tears.   
  
"Shh..." mummered Jessica. "We go through this every day. And every day I tell you 'They don't know. They   
never lost a mother. And they don't know how scary it is to be so angry and scared to..." She trailed off. She   
knew Dawn would soo regain control of her self.   
  
"Maybe its time to start telling yourself that," she finished.   
  
"You're right, you're right," Dawn said, regaining control and wiping the tears off her face. She walked over   
to the sink and wet a paper towel. "I can't go on like this. I'll die of dehydration."   
  
Jessica giggled. "You've cried enough tears to grow watermelons in the Sahara." Dawn started giggling too.   
Suddenly she stopped.   
  
"My French book is in my locker." Silence. They both knew Dawn's locker was on the other side of the   
school. Which meant walking through the halls. Again. Which was basically, in Dawn's mind, a Kamikazi   
mission.  
  
"Whatever. I'll go without. I'm basically failing all my classes anyway. Do I look non-teary?"  
  
"Beautiful. Let's go."  
  
They walked out of the bathroom together, smiling as if they had been appling make-up or trading secrets   
instead of healing heart-breaks.  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: The Language of Love

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn jumped. Then slowly she smiled and turned around as she recognised the voice.   
David. The one totally hot boy in the school who wasn't (in Dawn's opinion) a complete jerk.   
  
"Oh nothing really. Um..I just realized I left my French book in my locker, but its on the other side of the   
school so...." God how lame was she? She silently cursed at herself.  
  
"Well you can use my book. I have French after you, so I guess you can give it back to me in Art?" Art was   
Dawn's new favorite class.   
  
"Hey, thanks a lot." Dawn said, glancing back at Jessica, who was standing a few feet away esparatly trying   
to keep a straight face. "I'll see you in Art then?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you..." He trailed off, like he was the nervous one. They stood for a few agonizing seconds,   
staring at each other, then David finally looked away. "um...bye!"  
  
"Bye!" said Dawn, her face suddenly happy again.   
  
"Wow he knows your schedule. I'm impressed," said Jessica, as they took off to French together.  
  
"Be quiet. And you know I probably know his better."   
  
"I bet Art's your new favorite class too."  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"A hunch, just a hunch."  
  



	4. Chapter Four: Changes

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Dawn walked to the Magic Box with a dreamy smile on her face. Despite the bad start, it   
had been a good day.  
  
But then, every day started out bad for Dawn.  
  
After the morning's encounter, she had walked about in a happy daze. Pretty lame, she   
knew, but it made her wonder if puppy love wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"He's a dream..." she murmured.   
  
As she neared the Magic Box, her smile faded. Giles hasn't been quite the same now that   
Buffy is gone. Not that he had been the friendliest person to Dawn before, but now.... He   
looked as if he had a duty to protect something he hated, and that something was Dawn.   
  
Everything was different now. She had moved in with Xander and Anya and was living   
in their small guest room. It was only temporary until Willow and Tara got a place of   
their own. She had been left in thier custody.   
  
  
Apparently Glory's portal had not just disrupted Sunnydale. Four simultaneous   
earthquakes had happened in four different places around the world, convincing many the   
Catholic rapture had occurred. Lightning attacks had frizzled power and telephone lines,   
and mass flooding occurred in the Atlantic.  
  
Giles had been trying to contact The Watchers' Council ever since Buffy's death. One of   
the earthquakes had happened right in London, and the Watchers' Council had been   
destroyed. Getting in touch with them was a hard task, considering they weren't exactly   
listed in the Yellow Pages.  
  
The reason for this need to contact the Council was simple: Who was the new Slayer?  
  
There was doubt if there was one at all. Some stated that a new Slayer had already been   
activated when Kendra had been called. Others thought a new line had been started, that   
there would be two Chosen Ones forever.  
  
Dawn thought the only reason for Giles' interest was pure guilt. Guilt that he had let the   
Slayer give up her life for another. But isn't that what all Slayers did eventually?  
  
Until they found out who the new Slayer was (and the Watchers' Council itself wasn't   
even sure) the remaining Scooby Gang was patroling on a regular basis.   
  
Now that she thought about it, Dawn figured since Faith was in jail they were the only   
ones fighting against the forces of darkness.   
  
Besides Angel of course. But no one talked about Angel much anyway.  
  
Dawn still wasn't allowed on patrol. But that didn't keep her from helping.  
  
She just went with Spike instead.   
  
Spike no longer acted like the "big bad" he was supposed to be. Buffy's death had broken   
his heart. Now he had devoted himself to Buffy's cause: fighting vampires. He was   
officially on the "good side." No one really saw him anymore except for Dawn. She still   
visited him, and Spike saw her as the only reason for continuing on with eternity and not   
plunging a stake through his unbeating heart.   
  
Dawn was with Spike when she staked her very first vampire.   
  
She had gradually grown addicted to the feel of wood puncturing flesh, the explosion of   
dust. And even while Spike held the vampires down for her, she could feel herself   
growing stronger.   
  
She came home that night tired and covered with dust.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
